


Can we talk it out (I don't get it)

by aryablakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dawn Summers Centric, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Dawn traced her small, nimble fingers across the words on the headstone.'Tara Maclay' it read.Dawn went there when she didn't know what to do, or when she wanted to talk, but mostly she went there because she missed Tara, and this was all they had left of her.
Relationships: Amanda/Dawn Summers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tara Maclay & Dawn Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Can we talk it out (I don't get it)

"I met someone today."

Dawn traced her small, nimble fingers across the words on the headstone.

'Tara Maclay' it read.

Dawn went there when she didn't know what to do, or when she wanted to talk, but mostly she went there because she missed Tara, and this was all they had left of her.

"Her names Amanda, we have American history together."

Dawn felt a weight lift off of her shoulders as she said that.

She knew Tara would've accepted her for being herself.

She knew Buffy would too, but it was so hard, she wasn't like this, Dawn never knew her to like a girl.

"I know, I know," She started, as if Tara was right there, making the face Dawn knew she would, "I know I can talk to Willow about this, b-but she's in London now. A-and it's nighttime over there, and she didn't know she even liked girls until she met you."

Dawn stopped, breathing out, trying not to get so worked up when she visited Tara was always hard, she missed her so much, she was always there for her when no one else was, and right then she missed her more than she had ever.

"It's different, -without you here I mean. It's like, everyone's trying to stay strong, s-so we haven't really had a talk about it yet- about you, I mean. "

"A-and all the time, everyone's asking me if I'm okay, and I just,-", She cut herself off, hands moving around in the air wildly, "they're all trying their best," She said, trying to sound strong, "so I always say I'm fine, but, I-, of course I'm not okay!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, dropping her hand down into her lap.

"You're gone, and everyone's acting like you were just never here. I can't talk to Willow ever, about anything, she left after you -" She stopped, cut herself off.

"I can't bring my 'crush ' issue to her because it would just make her think of you, and she's made so much progress, Tara!"

She stopped again, picking her hand up, putting it on top of the headstone.

"You'd be so proud of her." She whispered.

"I'm proud of her too, I mean, I'm still mad, she tried to kill us all, but, I understand where she came from." Dawn said.

She had never voiced that aloud before, she always knew if she agreed with what Willow did then, that everyone would look at her like she was crazy.

Who knows, maybe that idea was crazy, she still agreed with her.

"I know, 'You shouldn't feel that way, talk to someone, Dawnie'.

She felt her eyes well up.

'That's the longest I've been here and not cried' Dawn thought to herself.

"You were the one I talked to, " She said, words coming out louder than she meant for them too, tears streaming down her face, "You were always my closest confidant, and now that you're gone-." She stopped.

Tears falling down her face, faster than she felt she could produce them, she started tracing the words on the stone again.

"You're gone."

"Why do pieces of shit like the trio get to live but you don't! " She yelled, getting angry again.

"Willow killed the one- Warren, but the others I mean! Jonathan and Andrew, they helped him, they had too, and yet they're out there! Walking around, forgetting their troubles! And you're in the ground!"

Dawn wiped her skirt, dusting it off.

"It should've been someone else." She said, fight draining from her voice, "Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

She stood up.

"I have to go now, if Buffy sees I'm gone from my room, she'll kill me."

Taking one last look at the stone, she lightly placed her hand on top of it, wiped at her eyes again and turned.

"I love you, Tara." She whispered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> title is exhale by sabrina carpenter!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
